


Bendy and the Ink Recordings

by HordesoftheThings



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HordesoftheThings/pseuds/HordesoftheThings
Summary: The events that resulted in the closure of Joey Drew studios remain shrouded in mystery. Perhaps the audio logs left behind by the workers hold a clue as to what happened?[Currently on hold because the Chapter 4 ending messed up all my plans and I want to see how it all works out.]Most likely on hold indefinitely, since that ending was rather unexpected. But I may find a way to return to this franchise sometime in the future.





	1. Audio Log 1: Wally Franks

“Hello? Is this thing working?

“All right, that’s that then.

“What? Keep going? Well fine.

“This is Wally Franks, janitor at Joey Drew studios, blah blah. This is a test run of Mr Joey Drew’s latest ‘brilliant idea’ to ‘increase productivity in the workplace’. Audio logs. Apparently it’s going to give us all a way of keeping track of ideas we get at inconvenient times without needing a pen and paper to write it down. So if we have some sudden revelation we can record it to be followed up on later. Sounds a bit excessive if you ask me, but hey, I just follow instructions.

“And if that wasn’t great enough, he’s encouraging us all to use them to record our thoughts and feelings, like some kind of diary. Says having a way to express ourselves in the workplace will help get rid of negativity and leave everyone feeling fine and dandy. Personally, I’d prefer not to leave my thoughts and feelings hanging on a wall somewhere for anyone to come along and listen to.

“So now me and Thomas are wandering the corridors putting these up all over the studio. We’ll soon see just how much use these things get. Hang on… I’m going to have to go around and check up on all these aren’t I?

“There’s how many more?”


	2. Audio Log 2: Grant Cohen

“I don’t know what Joey is thinking, ordering in all those cassette recorders. I keep telling him, we don’t have the money. But he just keeps on going, one hair-brained idea after another. He just tells me to ‘believe in his dream’. Dreams are all well and good, but when said dream involves considerable expense on our part – expense we definitely can’t afford, maybe it’s time to stop dreaming and actually get something done.

“Speaking of expense, this morning he gave me plans for another extension to the lower levels. Why we need them I have no idea – we have too much wasted space as it is. Well this time I’m putting my foot down. We do not have the money. And if Mr Drew actually lived up to his name and worked on the cartoons, maybe, just maybe, he could have his fancy toys.”


	3. Audio Log 3: Joey Drew

“The problem with dreams is it’s so easy to forget them. When I was younger I always slept with a notebook by my bed, to write down all my dreams. Fantastic stories, full of adventure and excitement. Now my dreams may be more based in realism, but they remain just as exciting.

“These audio logs are the first step. No longer will we forget the dreams we have as we work. Now we can preserve them, build them up into magnificent reality.

“When the first cartoon from this studio was completed, I was overjoyed. And that success inspired me to dream bigger. To create more. I have a dream of something truly amazing. Something that will throw all the other competitors into the dust behind us.

“What is it, you may ask? Well – that would be telling, wouldn’t it?”


	4. Audio Log 4: Sammy Lawrence

“Personally, I think it’s a marvellous idea. A perfect way to record new ideas. Music can be very temperamental, you know. It’s difficult to get from that first spark in your mind to a score in front of an orchestra. And it’s so difficult to express accurately the composer’s thought process on paper – ‘a bit march like, very pom pom pom in the horn section’ doesn’t even begin to convey the beauty of a piece.

“I don’t see what issue other people could possibly have with it. Granted, sometimes Mr Drew can be a bit… abstract. But it would not be right for me to judge him too harshly. After all, he lets me do the thing I love. Create works of art.”


End file.
